Sight
by Grey Cho
Summary: "Apa yang terjadi dengan penglihatanku?" [AR/Fanon]


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The prompt © Resifa

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

SasuHina

Alternate Reality/Fanon

A special fict for Resifa (my lil' sister, do your best!)

 **Sight**

Selimut yang tersibak menjadi penabuh pagi dari seorang gadis berkasta _genin_. Pemilik surai pendek melirik ke sisi, menangkup sekotak lukisan Tuhan yang terpampang menyuguhkan langit yang mulai berpendar. Sang gadis menguap kecil sebelum akhirnya menggosok mata perlahan. Tak ada keanehan apa pun usai misi yang dia jalankan kemarin hari. Dia hanya ditugaskan pergi bersama Shino dan Kiba ke sebuah desa untuk mengusir sekelompok ninja tanpa simbol dari sana. namun di tengah pertarungan, seorang ninja melemparkan serbuk ke mata Hinata. Berpikir bahwa mata sang gadis akan mengalami kebutaan, tiga _shinobi_ muda Konoha salah besar karena nyatanya, penglihatan Hinata masih normal.

"Kakak?"

Raut wajah khawatir dari Hanabi menjadi objek kedua yang membuat Hinata terpekur. Gadis bersurai cokelat menjajah ranjang Hinata, menyentuh tangan putih susu milik sang kakak.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Dia bertanya dengan nada cemas.

Anggukan dari Hinata melumerkan senyuman lega di bibir mungil bungsu Hyuuga. Sang gadis bersurai _indigo_ bahkan menepuk kepala adik semata wayangnya berkali-kali, mengungkapkan rasa berterima kasih atas kekhawatiran yang tersirat sarat. Keduanya bergandengan tangan, menjajak lantai kayu dan meniti anak tangga berbarengan. Masih tak ada kejanggalan apa pun. Mungkinkah serbuk yang dilemparkan ke mata Hinata hanya debu biasa? Hinata menduga-duga, di antara kayuhan kaki berirama.

Dugaannya meleset ketika kejanggalan terasa. Hinata duduk di atas kursi di depan meja makan, menghadap sosok pemuda bersurai cokelat yang tengah menyesap teh. Sang gadis terbelalak. Dia menelengkan kepala berkali-kali dan menggosok mata. Masih sama. Pemandangan di depannya tidak mengalami perubahan sedikit pun. Ketika sesosok manusia lain memasuki ruang makan, pemilik surai cokelat lain yang setingkat dengan Hinata, sang gadis semakin dibuat panik.

Dia mengerjap dan mengusap matanya lekas-lekas. Neji, nama sang tamu yang baru menghadiri sesi sarapan pagi mengerutkan dahi begitupun dua pemilik surai cokelat lain. pertanyaan klasik "ada apa?" dilayangkan, menggali rasa keingintahuan.

Hinata mengangkat bibir.

"Ayah, Neji-nii, aku tidak bisa melihat wajah kalian. Wajah kalian terlihat buram di mataku."

* * *

Usai melakoni perjalanan untuk sampai ke kantor _hokage_ dan bertemu Sarutobi, barulah Hinata menyadari apa yang terjadi dengan penglihatannya. Gadis itu tidak bisa melihat wajah laki-laki, siapa pun, dengan jelas. Wajah mereka seperti disamarkan, persis seperti bintang porno di televisi yang mendapat sensor karena tayang di siang hari. Uniknya, keburaman itu hanya berlaku bagi kaum adam. Dia bisa melihat wajah perempuan dengan jelas dan selebihnya selain menyangkut lelaki, pemandangan yang dia lihat amat jernih. Mengaktifkan _byakugan_ pun percuma. Dia hanya bisa melihat aliran _chakra_ dan bukan wajah sang pemilik tubuh. Beberapa tim medis Konoha yang diterjunkan hanya bisa bersahut melempar kedikan. Ini fenomena baru, mereka belum memiliki jurus atau obat yang mujarab untuk menyembuhkan penyakit mata tersebut. Tak ada yang bisa mengeksekusi sampai kapan pandangan sang gadis akan seperti itu.

Sarutobi menghela napas. Kakek lanjut usia yang masih bertahan menjadi pemimpin desa itu menarik beberapa dokumen dari laci dan tidak menemukan petunjuk sama sekali. Kenapa kejadian seperti ini harus menimpa salah satu anggota klan pemilik _doujutsu_? Ironis sekali.

"Hiashi, aku rasa Hinata akan dibebastugaskan dari misi hingga penglihatannya pulih. Aku tidak bisa memastikan apa-apa. Bisa saja penglihatan Hinata semakin parah dari hari ke hari. Namun, tentu saja tim medis akan mengusahakan penawarnya." Sarutobi menatap tiga Hyuuga di depannya bergantian dengan raut bersalah.

Sarutobi tahu ada nilai yang harus dikumpulkan Hinata sebagai _genin_ untuk bisa diikutsertakan pada ujian _chuunin_. Hal yang menyebabkan keabsenan Hinata dalam jangka tertentu tentu saja sedikit banyak memengaruhi asupan nilai tersebut. Kakek tua itu tak tega memandang salah satu penerus dunia _shinobi_ , penerus klan Hyuuga, yang lalu menekuk leher.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata tengah duduk di bangku di jalanan Konoha, menikmati hari liburnya dengan berat hati. Nilainya masih belum cukup untuk menjadi peserta ujian _chuunin_ dan kejadian ini memperkecil peluangnya. Apakah dia harus mengejar penjahat itu lagi? Mereka berhasil kabur sebelum Kiba, Shino, dan dirinya bisa meringkus mereka. Namun dengan kondisi seperti ini, benar apa yang dikatakan Sarutobi, dia hanya akan membuka ancaman baru dan itu lebih berbahaya. Gadis itu melayangkan pandangan ke depan, merasakan sosok setiap lelaki yang melewatinya terlihat kian buram. Semula, Hinata hanya tidak bisa melihat wajah mereka dengan jelas. Namun kini, Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa melihat seluruh tubuh mereka. Hanya ada warna samar, terlihat seperti cat air tipis yang dipulaskan di atas kertas.

" _Ramen_ Ichiraku memang tidak terkalahkan!"

"Kau makan terlalu banyak, Naruto!"

"Kalian berdua berisik."

Tubuh Hinata terkesiap. Dia mendengar suara orang yang sangat familiar untuknya. Suara Naruto! Selama satu bulan ini sang gadis kehilangan sosok pemuda yang tengah menjalankan misi panjang di desa lain. Apa yang harus diperbuatnya? Apa dia harus menyapa Naruto?

"Hinata?"

Suara Sakura terdengar begitu dekat, membuat Hinata refleks mendongak. Sepasang _lavandula_ melebar. Dia bisa melihat tatapan ramah Sakura, tapi tidak bisa melihat sosok Naruto di sisi sang gadis. Hinata hanya bisa menerka bahwa sosok itu Naruto karena selintas terlihat wana jingga. Warna khas sang pemuda. Gadis itu membentuk undakan di bibirnya, kecewa karena tidak bisa melihat sosok yang dirindukannya. Mencari objek pelarian untuk penglihatannya, Hinata melempar pandangan ke sosok yang ada di sebelah kanan Sakura. Kali ini, mulut Hinata terbuka. Dari atas sampai bawah, Hinata tidak kesulitan melihat rupa pemuda tersebut. Dia bisa melihat jelas sosok seorang Uchiha Sasuke tanpa ada keburaman sama sekali! Bagaimana bisa? Sasuke benar-benar lelaki, bukan? Kenapa kondisi penglihatannya tidak mempan pada sang pemuda? Apakah dia satu-satunya pengecualian?

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata bergegas beranjak dan melingkarkan jemari di pergelangan tangan Sasuke, menarik sang pemuda menjauhi dua rekan satu timnya.

"Oi, apa yang kauinginkan? Kenapa menarikku?" Sasuke menautkan alis, merasa keberatan karena tubuhnya dipaksa berjalan ke suatu tempat tanpa alasan.

"Ini darurat! Tolong ikut aku sebentar!"

* * *

"Apa kau tidak salah? Kau tidak bisa melihat wajah dan tubuh semua lelaki, terkecuali aku?" Tangan Sasuke menyisir surainya sendiri ke belakang, menandakan kebingungan yang bergumul.

Hinata mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, merasa di antara senang dan kecewa. Kenapa bukan Naruto yang bisa dia lihat? Kenapa justru harus sosok Sasuke? Namun setidaknya, Hinata bisa melihat satu sosok lain dan itu memberikan sedikit ketenangan baginya.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Hinata tak tahu apa yang harus dia ucapkan selanjutnya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Sasuke pun hanya menelan kata. Pemuda itu bukan pemuda yang tampak bermurah hati akan mengulurkan bantuan bagi orang sepertinya. Mereka tidak seakrab itu.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, bukan?"

Kepala Hinata terangkat.

"Aku akan membantumu menemukan pria yang melemparkan serbuk tersebut. Mungkin dia tahu cara memulihkan kondisi matamu itu."

Sasuke lantas menarik jarak di antara mereka ketika melangkahkan kaki ke depan. Pemuda itu mengusap sekilas kepala Hinata sebelum pamit, lengkap dengan pesan yang terkecap hangat di ingatan Hinata.

"Temui aku besok pagi di sini. Kita akan pergi keluar desa."

Hari ini, seorang Hyuuga Hinata tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kalimat singkat dari seseorang yang bukan sahabat karibnya bisa menggugurkan segala keresahan. Hinata selalu merasa Naruto adalah ninja penuh kejutan di Konoha. Namun, rupanya bukan Naruto saja. Ada lagi sosok yang bisa membuatnya kaget bukan main. Ya, dialah Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri seorang pemuda yang tengah berdiri dengan tangah berada di dalam saku kanan dan kiri.

Oniks lantas mendarat pada ransel gembul di punggung sang gadis. "Apa saja yang kaubawa di dalam tasmu itu?"

Hyuuga sulung tersipu malu. "Aku membawa bekal untuk kita berdua."

Ah, Hinata tak ingin mereka ulang kejadian dini hari ketika dirinya begitu antusias menyiapkan bekal. Dia tidak sedang merencanakan kencan dengan Naruto. Dia akan pergi keluar desa bersama Sasuke, itu pun bukan untuk berkencan. Lantas, kenapa dia merasakan animo asing di hatinya? Hyuuga penasaran dengan reaksi Sasuke dan lagi-lagi dibuat terkatung saat sang pemuda menyuguhkan tawa kecil.

"Sudah kuduga, kau memang gadis aneh!" Komentar Uchiha tunggal.

Usai mengecek senjata dan beberapa gulungan yang mungkin diperlukan, keduanya siap memulai keberangkatan. Hinata selalu mencuri pandang pada sang pemuda dan selalu mendapatkan air muka serupa; ketenangan dan keyakinan. Pemuda itu tak tampak ragu atau gentar.

Hinata telah memberikan deskripsi yang cukup detail perihal pria yang menyebarkan serbuk ke matanya. Oleh karena itu, keduanya akan pergi ke daerah di sekitar desa tempat Hinata menunaikan misi beberapa hari lalu. Ada hal-hal yang Hinata akhirnya ketahui dari Sasuke. Meski dikenal bersikap dingin pada para gadis yang menggilainya, Uchiha Sasuke bisa memperlakukan Hinata dengan sangat baik. Pemuda itu akan mengulurkan tangan, membantu Hinata menanjak bukit terjal. Ada pula saat ketika sang pemuda menggendong Hinata dan menenteng dua rensel di tangannya untuk berjalan di atas danau. Pemuda itu pun memaksa Hinata beristirahat ketika sang gadis menolak untuk menunda perjalanan. Kalah, akhirnya Hinata mengeluarkan bekal dan keduanya menyantap bekal tersebut berbarengan.

Mulai dari sini, Hinata ingin mengubah paradigmanya. Hinata adalah tipikal gadis yang mudah menjatuhkan tinta untuk menilai orang lain dan itu menciptakan dinding tebal di antara dirinya dan orang lain. Misalnya seperti pada kasus Ino. Hinata selalu merasa Ino adalah gadis yang akan memandangnya remeh. Hinata tidak memiliki selera busana yang baik seperti gadis lain. Sulung Hyuuga itu lebih memilih jaket kelabu untuk di kenakan ke acara mana pun. Mereka terlihat begitu berbeda dan Hinata selalu mantap bahwa dia tidak bisa akrab dengan sang gadis pirang. Di antara semua sosok yang ada di Konoha, Sasuke-lah yang dia pikir tak akan bisa dekat dengannya. Dia belum pernah mendapatkan misi duo bersama sang pemuda dan bahkan terlibat pembicaraan. Namun, jika dipikirkan kembali, Sasuke dan dirinya selalu berdiri bersebelahan. Kebetulankah?

"Kita sudah sampai." Sasuke meletuskan balon lamunan Hinata, menyadarkan sang gadis pada sebuah lokasi yang keduanya telah pijak.

Sasuke berjalan mendahului Hinata, membiarkan jemari sang gadis meremas tali ransel sang pemuda dan mengekor di belakangnya seperti anak itik. Uchiha tahu bahwa Hinata tidak bisa melihat lelaki dengan jelas. Tentu saja itu menakutkan, seperti seorang tunanetra, hanya saja khusus tidak bisa melihat lelaki. Itulah alasan kenapa dia bersedia memandu langkah Hinata, mengetuk satu pintu ke pintu lain dan mengumpulkan informasi.

Keduanya membungkuk dan meneruskan perjalanan ke Selatan, tempat beberapa penduduk masih sering dijarah oleh penjahat tersebut. Baru saja menjauh dalam beberapa langkah dari pintu gerbang desa, keduanya dikejutkan dengan penampakan tiga pria. Hinata terperangah. Dia mengenali pria ini dari suaranya. Ya, Hinata tidak salah lagi. Mereka adalah pria yang ditangani timnya beberapa waktu lalu sekaligus dalang yang membuat penglihatan sang gadis memburam.

"Sasuke-kun, mereka orangnya," bisik Hinata gelisah.

Uchiha tidak merespon sejenak waktu. Namun, sang pemuda lekas berbalik dan menarik tangan Hinata.

"Percayakan padaku dan tunggulah dengan tenang di sini." Sang pemuda berpesan.

Pemandangan yang kemudian Hinata dapati hanyalah sosok Sasuke yang menerjang tiga sosok buram tersebut. Tentu saja penjahat yang sudah melemah itu kian tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan Uchiha. Mereka berhasil dilumpuhkan bahkan dalam hitungan menit saja. Tak mengampuni, Sasuke masih mengarahkan kakinya untuk menendangi satu per satu penjahat tersebut sembari memaksa mereka untuk memberi tahu penawar serbuk yang menyebabkan penglihatan Hinata terganggu.

Seorang penjahat terbahak dengan bibir penuh bercak darah, memandang puas ke arah Hinata.

"NAIF SEKALI! KAUPIKIR KAU AKAN SEMBUH? TIDAK AKAN! SERBUK ITU KUDAPATKAN DARI LEMBAH TERLARANG! EFEKNYA BERLANGSUNG SEUMUR HIDUP! KAU TIDAK AKAN LAGI BERGUNA SEBAGAI NINJA!"

Hinata mematung. Iris sang gadis bergetar dan bibirnya mulai terisak. Sasuke yang menangkap ekspresi Hinata lantas melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi ke wajah sang penjahat, membuat mereka kehilangan kesadaran.

* * *

Atas bantuan tim _jounin_ yang diperbantukan untuk mendatangi lokasi, penjahat tersebut kini telah dibekuk dan akan diproses. Di lain sisi, Hinata masih menangisi kondisinya. Gadis itu tak juga beranjak dari sana. Dia hanya menangis dengan isakan yang tedengar menyakitkan di telinga Sasuke. Sang pemuda _raven_ sendiri tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia hanya berdiri di depan Hinata, berharap bisa meredakan tangisan sang gadis.

"Aku tak akan bisa mengikuti ujian _chuunin_ , Sasuke-kun! Aku gagal sebagai _shinobi_!"

Sasuke menarik napas panjang. Dia menjatuhkan satu lututnya ke tanah, membingkai wajah Hinata dengan tangannya. Pemuda itu menggerakkan ibu jarinya sendiri untuk menghapus linangan air di pipi sang gadis, membiarkan pandangan mereka beradu.

"Hinata, dengarkan aku, kau tak perlu cemas …."

* * *

Bebunyian dari burung yang bertengger di dahan dekat kamarnya membuat seorang Hinata terbangun. Gadis itu lantas menguap dan meregangkan otot-ototnya. Kelopak putih sang gadis tak lagi menutupi sepasang kelereng di baliknya, menampakkan dua warna yang terlihat amat kontras. Hitam dan putih.

Hinata tak berkutik ketika Sasuke menawarkan sebelah matanya. Pemuda itu terlihat telah membulatkan tekad, bahkan menemui tim medis sesampainya di Konoha. Diskusi antara Sarutobi, Sasuke, dan Hiashi pun berujung pada kesepakatan bahwa Hinata akan menerima sebelah mata Sasuke. Tentu semula Hiashi tidak keberatan jikalah matanyalah yang digunakan. Hinata adalah anaknya, tanggung jawabnya. Dia rela memberikan satu _lavandula_ bagi sang gadis. Namun, Sasuke tidak ingin keputusannya diganggu gugat oleh siapa pun. Pemuda itu memohon. Ya, dia memohon pada Hiashi untuk mengizinkannya melakukan operasi.

* * *

Jaket kelabu tampak mengguratkan lipatan ketika tubuh yang dibalutnya melangkah. Sosok gadis genin itu berjalan cepat menuju sebuah pohon beringin tak jauh dari posisi sebelumnya. Pemuda dengan busana serba _navy_ berdiri di bawah pohon dan melambaikan tangan. Kian dekat, Hinata bisa melihat jelas warna kontras yang juga mengisi kedua mata sang pemuda. Sama sepertinya. Jika menutup satu mata dan membiarkan _lavandula_ yang terbuka, Hinata tak akan bisa melihat wujud lelaki selain Sasuke demikian dengan Sasuke yang tidak bisa melihat wujud perempuan mana pun selain Hinata. Ketika satu mata dengan warna legam yang terbuka, mereka bisa melihat dunia dengan normal tanpa ada nila buram di antaranya. Ketika keduanya terbuka, mereka bisa melihat dunia dengan bebas.

Hinata merasa bersyukur dan dia tahu dia harus berbalas budi dengan sang pemuda. Setelah menjalani operasi, sosok Sasuke-lah yang paling ingin Hinata temui. Gadis itu bahkan lekas menuruni ranjang dan berlari menuju ruangan Sasuke terbaring. Gadis itu menawarkan apa pun pada Sasuke. Namun, pemuda itu tidak meminta apa pun. Sasuke tak pernah merasa berkorban apa pun. Sebaliknya, dia merasa dialah yang diberkahi. Dialah yang mendapatkan sesuatu. Pemuda itu kini memiliki satu mata dari seorang gadis yang ingin dia lindungi seumur hidupnya. Inilah awal mula kisah sepasang _shinobi_ yang berbagi netra, lebur dalam satu visual yang sama. Inilah kisah munculnya dua manusia pemilik iris berbeda di dunia ninja.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _—_ _Thank you for reading_!

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
